Love next door
by 1scrubsfan
Summary: Jason Morgan is a single father to 6 yr old Lila. Elizabeth is new in town.. What will happen when the two become close?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Jason is a single father to Lila who is 6 yrs old. He isn't in the mob and never was. Sonny is in the mob and him and Jason are close. Jason and Elizabeth don't know each other and she is new to Port Charles.**

"Daddy, daddy!" Lila yelled as she ran out of her room and into Jason's arms.

"What's up babygirl?" Jason asked as he picked her up and spun her around.

"I want you to play with me silly" She answered giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Jason chuckled and put her down, he knew Emily and Nikolas would be there soon to go with them to Kelly's.

"Put on your shoes first, so we are ready when Aunt Emily and Uncle Nik gets here."

She has dark hair like her mother and blue eyes like Jason. She rolled her eyes and flipped her hair identical to how her mother used to. Almost everything little Lila did reminded Jason of her mom.

As she was putting her shoes on there was a knock at the door "Oh, daddy now I don't get to play!" she whined.

"We can play later babygirl" Jason said as he stood up and walked down stairs to answer the door.

Emily and Nikolas walked in "Do you own any other color besides black?" Emily asked motioning to his black t-shirt.

"Pink and Purple, but I didn't think those colors were appropriate for Kelly's" Jason teased.

Emily just laughed and shook her head. Lila ran into Nikolas's arms while yelling "UNCLE NIKOLASSSS!

"Hey cutie." Nikolas said as he picked her up.

"Can we go to the park today?" Lila asked grabbing Nikolas's face with both her hands

"If it's ok with your daddy"

"Of course, we can go after Kelly's" Jason winked at Lila.

After they ate at Kelly's they decided they would walk to the park. Emily and Nikolas were walking a little further behind Jason and Lila, holding hands and giving each other occasional kisses.

Lila kept smiling at them "Daddy, you need a girlfriend" she stated.

Jason was shocked at her announcement "Why do you say that?"

"So then you are happy like Aunt Emily and Uncle Nikolas" Lila said swinging Jason's hand back and forth.

"I am happy babygirl. You are all I need to make me happy." Jason said as he picked her up.

"Daddy, I may be little, but I'm not dumb. You haven't had a girlfriend since mommy. I know you are happy with me, but I think it's time you find a girlfriend and be that kinda happy." She said pointing to Emily and Nikolas.

"You are a very smart girl. I will find a girlfriend when the right one comes along." Jason said as he gave her a kiss and put her down. She ran right to the swings.

Jason, Emily, and Nikolas walked over and sat on a bench behind the swing set.

Lila was good at pumping the swing and didn't need to be pushed. As she was swinging she saw a young woman sitting on the bench to the side of the swing set, crying. She jumped off of the swing and ran over to her.

Lila took a seat next to the young woman and said "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing." she answered not looking up

"Then why are you crying?" Lila asked touching the young woman's hand.

"You better go back with your mommy and daddy before they get worried." she said wiping her eyes.

"I don't have a mommy." Lila said dropping her head before adding "My daddy is that handsome man walking over this way" She said pointing to Jason.

"Oh I'm sorry." she said rubbing Lila's back.

"You are pretty" Lila declared as Jason walked over to them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Author note: Sam is not Lila's mother.. she is somebody you probably wouldn't expect and will get hints through the next few chapters.**

Jason walked over and picked Lila up "Why are you bothering this young woman?"

"Oh she isn't bothering me at all."

"Daddy she is upset. Make her better." Lila said

"Why don't you go over with Aunt Emily and Uncle Nikolas?" Jason pleaded

"Ok daddy, but make her feel better." Lila started to run over to Emily and Nikolas, but ran back over to the young woman and said "I'm Lila Morgan."

"Nice to meet you, I am Elizabeth Webber." the young woman smiled.

"I'm sorry my daughter can be pushy sometimes." Jason said sitting down next to Elizabeth.

"You don't need to apologize." Elizabeth said.

"I'm Jason Morgan by the way." Jason said reaching to shake her hand.

'Wow she is beautiful' Jason thought and smiled to himself.

"Is everything ok?" Jason asked mockingly of his daughter.

"Umm yeah just uhh boyfriend problems." She said, but didn't give Jason a chance to answer before she continued "I moved here to be with him and now he broke up with me only 2 weeks later."

"Sounds like a jerk, I'm sorry."

"I guess he is." Elizabeth said as more tears fell down her face.

"Do you have somewhere to stay?" Jason asked concerned.

"Yes I have my own apartment over on Jefferson."

"You're our neighbor." Jason smiled

"Really? I'm in #15"

"We are in #16!" Jason smiled again and could see a slight smile come on her face then added "Maybe you could come over for dinner sometime?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Big hint to her mother in this chapter.. Please REVIEW! Thanks :)**

"Maybe you could come over for dinner sometime?" Jason asked

"I would love that" she answered.

Emily, Nikolas, and Lila walked over to Jason and Elizabeth. Emily said "Lila wants to get ice cream."

"Elizabeth, this is my sister Emily and her husband Nikolas. This is Elizabeth."

They all said nice to meet you and then Jason said "Elizabeth would you like to join us for ice cream?"

"Oh please Elizabeth?" Lila begged.

"Ok, I suppose I can." she answered to the little girl and her father.

As they walked back up to Kelly's for ice cream Elizabeth and Emily were talking away, getting to know each other.

"Hey, she's not bad Jase" Nikolas said as a nudged Jason and gave him a wink.

"Watch it, you're marrying my sister." Jason said as he gave him daggers.

"I meant for you."

"Oh" Jason answered as his head lowered, even after close to 3 years he still missed his wife.

"Hey she's your neighbor, just get to know her."

"Her boyfriend just broke up with her and he's the reason she moved here"

"That sucks, but I'm sure Emily is going to make her feel welcome and the way it looks maybe be her new bff" Nikolas said as he chuckled.

"Yeah" Jason just said since he was lost in his own thoughts. He hadn't seen Lila this comfortable around another woman since she lost her mother. They both missed her like crazy, but Jason knew he eventually had to stop pretending she wasn't gone and find someone who would be good for him and Lila.

"Hey Jase" Emily called, but he didn't respond.

"Daddy!" Lila yelled and jump up and down in front of him.

"What?" He asked looking confused.

"Can I get a banana split with extra chocolate?" Lila asked making a puppy dog face.

"I don't think so" Jason said with a serious look on his face.

"Daddyyy!" she whined.

"You won't be able to eat it all"

"Oh yes I can" she said showing her stubborn side that she got from her mother.

"We share it or it's a no" Jason said giving her his 'Your choice' look.

"Fine!" she huffed.

Some days Jason couldn't believe how much Lila reminded him of her mother. Between her spunk, stubbornness, dark hair, and tininess it was like she spit her out. He missed her so much, but didn't show it too often.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Sorry the last update was so short, but I just got stuck and figured I'd move on. Thank you for your continued support.**

The next morning Jason woke up to Lila jumping on the bed.

"Daddy daddy, wake up!" she yelled excitedly.

Jason rubbed his eyes and said "What?"

"I want to visit Elizabeth today! Remember she said she would paint my nails for me?" Lila said getting in his face.

"What time is it?" Jason asked while yawning.

"It's late, nobody should sleep this late" Lila said sticking her tongue out.

"Is it past 10?" Jason asked

"No it's 9:30, but you really need to get up daddy. Pleaseeeee" she begged laying herself on top of him.

"Well I guess I'll have to throw you on the floor in order to get up" Jason teased as he acted like he was going to.

"No stop" Lila cried.

He gave her a kiss and put her on the other side of the bed.

"What do you want for breakfast munchkin?" he asked.

"I already ate, silly" she announced laughing.

"What? What did you eat?" Jason asked confused.

"Cereal! I have a bowl ready for you" Lila told him as she jumped off the bed.

"Oh. Thank you" He said surprised.

"Hurry up! I want Elizabeth to paint my nails." Lila said grabbing his hand and pulling him up.

"She might be sleeping or maybe she isn't even home. You can't make her paint them." Jason said shaking his head.

Elizabeth opened the door and smiled when she saw Jason and Lila standing there.

"Will you paint my nails now?" Lila asked smiling.

Before Elizabeth could answer Jason said "I am sorry to bother you, but she insisted on coming over"

"Oh you're not bothering me and of course I'll paint your nails"

They walk inside and Elizabeth motioned for them to sit on the couch.

Jason takes a look around and sees a picture of Elizabeth and who looks like Dr. Patrick Drake with his arms wrapped around her waist. "Is he the boyfriend that you moved here for?" Jason questions as he points to the picture.

"Yes. Do you know him?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yep, he worked with my wife"

"My mommy was a doctor" Lila chimed in.

Elizabeth wasn't sure what to say "I bet she was a good one" she managed then added "Go sit at the table and I'll be right out"

Elizabeth sat down next to Jason 'Damn, this man is really hot' she thought, but said "You have a brilliant daughter Jason, thank you for bringing her over I could really use the distraction."

"Thank you Elizabeth and don't be surprised if Emily calls you later to hang out, she will definitely distract you."

Elizabeth giggled and said "She seems really nice, I wouldn't mind being her friend"

"Good, because she probably won't leave you alone" Jason chuckled.

They stared at each other for a few seconds before Lila came back into the room and begged Elizabeth to come and paint her nails.

Jason stood in the doorway waiting for Lila to finish saying bye to Elizabeth. He handed her the key to go over to their apartment, because it was his turn to say goodbye to Elizabeth.

He smiled at her before asking "Do you have plans for tonight?" 'Shit she is new in town and her boyfriend broke up with her, why would I ask that?' he thought then added "What I mean is will you have dinner with me tonight?"

"I'd love to" she answered with a smile on her face.

They both smiled at each other as he walked out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Jason was very nervous for his dinner with Elizabeth and he didn't know why, they were just two friends having dinner. She is very beautiful though he thought as he tied his shoes and smiled to himself.

He made his way downstairs where Lila was waiting to make sure he looked handsome as she put it.

"Daddy why are you dressed like that?" Lila motioned to his outfit which was jeans and a black button up shirt "Where are you taking her?"

"The Metrocourt"

"Thats a fancy place daddy" Lila said shaking her head at him.

"Get your shoes on I have to drop you off at Kelly's with Aunt Emily"

She did as she was told and started to run out the door "Stay here daddy I have to make sure Elizabeth is ready and pretty for you"

Elizabeth opened the door expecting to see Jason, but it was Lila. "Are you ready Lizzy?" Lila asked smiling.

"Yes I am"

"Ok come on" Lila said as she took her hand and pulled her out into the hall.

Jason was standing waiting by the elevator. Elizabeth came around the corner and took his breath away in her purple sundress and curly hair. 'She's just a friend' he had to remind himself.

"You look beautiful" he told her.

"Thanks and you look pretty good yourself"

When he pulled up to Kelly's to drop off Lila she said "Have fun on your date"

'Date? Is this a date? I thought it was just a friend helping a friend? I really don't know' Jason thought as he walked into Kelly's holding Lila's hand.

Lila ran over to Emily and gave her a hug. Emily came over to Jason and said "If you need me to I can keep her overnight" and winked at him.

"Emily" Jason said giving her a death stare.

"What? She is your type and she is beautiful Jase. Don't let her slip away"

"Em we just met yesterday"

"So?"

"Bye" Jason said as he walked out of Kelly's.

They walked into Metrocourt and Jason was telling her what Emily was saying at Kelly's when Elizabeth's mouth dropped and she said "Oh my God"

"What?" Jason asked as he looked to where she was looking. He saw it, Patrick Drake and Carly Corinthos on a date.

"Do you want to leave? We can go somewhere else" Jason asked her really not wanting to deal with Carly's crap.

"No it's fine, I have the same right to be here as he does"

"I want you to have a good time and forget about him" Jason said as he pulled out her chair for her.

"I'll try, I promise"

Jason reached across the table and took her hand in his, she smiled as she linked her fingers in his. It felt so right, but so wrong all at once.

"What do you recommend?" Elizabeth asked as she flipped through the menu.

"I normally get the chick-" Jason was cut off mid sentence by Carly "What are you doing here Jason? and who is this?"

"Carly, this is Elizabeth and incase you can't tell we are on a date" he said smirking at her.

"I thought you were still hooked on your dead wife"

Before Jason could respond Patrick walked up behind Carly and put his arms around her waist, Elizabeth turned her head as her eyes filled up with tears.

"Carly, let's go they have a room ready for us"

She gave him a passionate kiss and took his hand "Nice to see you Elizabeth" Patrick called out as he walked away.

Once they were on the elevator Elizabeth turned to Jason and said "Excuse me" he could see the tears in her eyes.

Jason didn't let go of her hand "Elizabeth, I am so sorry they did that. Carly can be a bitch"

The tears rolled down her face, but she didn't say a word "Hey you promised me you would have a good time" he teased as he rubbed her arm.

"I'm sorry Jason, thank you for bringing me here, but maybe it was a mistake" not looking up at him as she said it.

"Don't be sorry" Jason said as he wiped her tears away with his thumb "Can we start over and forget about all that?"

"Yes" she said putting her hand back into his.

They ordered and while they waited for their food they talked just about almost everything including Lila.

**Author note: Carly and Jason are friends, but hey we all know she can be a bitch. The next chapter will pick up at the end of their dinner... Thank you for your support ad reviews. I love hearing your opinions.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"I think Lila is trying to play matchmaker, she was telling me that I wasn't dress up enough" Jason told Elizabeth as they ate.

"That's cute, but you look very ho- handsome" Elizabeth blushed at her slip of calling him hot.

"Thank you and you look very beautiful" Jason could feel butterflies when he called her beautiful.

Elizabeth blushed again "Thank you"

They got up to leave and Jason turned to ask her "Would you like to go for a walk?"

"Sure" She answered as she smiled at him.

They walked in silence towards the park until Jason reached for her hand which she slipped right into his.

"What were your thoughts when Lila called this a date?" Jason asked not sure what he was hoping she would say.

"Well I guess we could call this a date if you'd like?" She asked smiling.

"Well we have been holding hands" he teased as he motioned to their hands.

"It feels nice though" she said still smiling.

Jason leaned in to kiss her, but stopped and gave her a peck on the cheek.

Elizabeth went and sat on a swing, she giggled when Jason came up behind her and grabbed her sides to push her.

"This is so nice Jason, thank you for taking me out tonight"

"You don't need to thank me, remember this is a date" Jason said as he sat on the swing next to her.

They swung back and forth in silence for a little while and again Jason broke the silence "Should we start heading home?" he asked.

"Perhaps" she answered.

He took her hand back into his as they walked back towards the Metrocourt to get his car.

As they got in the car Jason got a text from Emily that read_ HOPE YOU'RE HAVING FUN! Lila fell asleep, so we are just going to keep her overnight. Enjoy your night alone with Elizabeth ;) and tell her I said hi._

"Emily says hi" Jason whispered.

"She's something, isn't she?" Elizabeth asked as she chuckled.

Jason decided to show her the text Emily sent him, he was nervous for what he was about to ask her he didn't want to be moving too fast "Since Lila is staying the night with Emily, would you like to come to my place and watch a movie?" they pulled in front of their apartment building and Jason shut the car off before he added "I understand if you want to go home instead"

"Do I get to pick the movie?" she asked like a little kid.

"Hmm I guess so" Jason teased.

They smiled at each other before going into Jason's apartment.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Titanic!" Elizabeth shouted as she was looking at Jason's movie case.

"I don't have that chick movie" Jason said seriously.

"I do, I'll go get it and I'll change too" Elizabeth said and ran out the door before Jason could say a word.

He shook his head and smiled to himself, she is amazing he thought beautiful, smart, caring. 'Wow Jason snap out of it' he wanted to hold her and kiss her, but he didn't want to move too quick and scare her off.

Jason went to slip on sweat pants and a tshirt.

"Got it!" she announced as she shut the door behind her.

Even with her hair pulled back and sweatpants and a tshirt on she still looked beautiful.

They sat on opposite ends of the couch, neither of them wanting to make the move closer.

"I have a confession" Jason stated.

Elizabeth was scared, she wasn't sure what he was going to say.

"I never saw this movie" Jason admitted.

Elizabeth laughed relieved "Seriously?" she questioned.

"Yes, now why don't you move closer I would love to hold your hand again"

"But I'm comfortable" she whined.

"So am I"

She reached her hand out as if for him to hold it from that distance. He pretended to be watching the movie and ignoring her.

A few seconds later he scooted closer to her and took her hand in his bringing it up to his mouth to place a kiss on it. She smiled and touched his knee.

Jason felt like a new man being with her, he also felt like he knew her his whole life. He fought the urge to just grab her and kiss her. He knew it was too soon.

"What's your favorite movie?" Elizabeth asked.

"Should I be honest or give you a manly answer?" He asked as he played with her hand.

"How about both?"

"Promise not to laugh at me again?" He asked giving her an almost puppy dog face.

"I promise" she said putting her hand on her heart.

"The notebook and fast and the furious, I have a need for speed" he said looking down at their hands.

"A guy who likes the notebook? Wow" she teased.

"My wife always made me watch it with her and I just grew to like it" Jason said as he laughed a quiet laugh.

"If you don't mind me asking, what was your wife like?" she asked trying to read his reaction "I bet Lila is a lot like her" she smiled at him.

"Lila is Robin's spitting image and personality" he said with a smile on his face "Robin was my wife, she passed away almost 3 years ago"

Elizabeth rubbed his arm, waiting for him to continue if he wanted to.

"She was a wonderful doctor and Lila's role model, Lila wants to be a doctor"

"How long were you together?" Elizabeth felt brave enough to ask.

"6 years, married 3" Jason actually felt good talking about his wife, normally when he talked about her, he wanted to cry.

"That's a long time" Elizabeth commented.

"Yes, how long were you with the ass, I mean Patrick?"

"Can we not talk about him tonight?" she asked as his name made her sick.

"No problem, anything else you want to know about my wife before we close off the topic of exes for tonight?" Jason asked smiling at her, letting her know it was ok that she didn't want to talk about Patrick and also that it was ok to ask anything that she wanted to know.

"I think we can close off that topic for tonight" Elizabeth said as she placed her head on his shoulder.

He put his arm around her and loved how it felt. He could feel his eyes getting heavier as he held her.

**Please review :) and Merry Christmas!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The next morning Jason woke up laying on the couch with Elizabeth sleeping and her head laying on his chest. He wondered how they got like that, but he didn't care he loved having her so close to him. He knew she had to be comfortable enough with him to stay the night.

He looked at the clock and saw it was already 10:30 and he knew Lila was probably jumping off the walls at Nikolas and Emily's.

He smiled as Elizabeth opened her eyes "Good morning" he announced.

She looked embarrassed and said "Morning sleepy"

He smiled at her and gave her a kiss on the head. She sat up as she rubbed her eyes.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"10:30 and you call me sleepy" he laughed.

"How long have you been up?" she asked as she laid her head back on his chest.

"Hmm about 3 minutes"

"Sleepy sleepy" she teased as she slipped her hand into his. That made him smile.

"Do you need me to go home, do you have stuff to do?" she asked as she sat back up still holding his hand.

"No, I want to attempt to make you breakfast" he said as he sat up "And if I succeed you can have breakfast with me and Lila every morning"

"Sounds good, what are you going to make me?"

"I have no idea, normally we just have cereal"

"I have eggs, I could teach you how to make french toast"

"I don't have much patience. I don't know if that's a good idea" he said as he kissed her hand.

"We can try it" She said as she ran out the door to get the eggs.

"So do I toast the bread first?" he asked looking confused.

"No no no" she said laughing to herself "It is really easy, just dip the bread into the eggs and fry it"

"Sounds too easy" he huffed.

"I'll just do it" she said as she pushed him to the side.

He threw his hands into the air "Whoa bossy!" he joked.

"Sorry" she looked embarrassed and stepped back.

"I want to try it, but I need your help" he said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her back over near him.

"Just dip the bread into the eggs first" she said taking his hand and doing the motions with it.

He dropped the bread into the bowl and turned to face her. He took her face in both of his hands and leaned into to kiss her, not being able to resist the urge any longer. His lips brushed against hers waiting for approval to really kiss her. She started to kiss him back and before long Jason was slipping his tongue into her mouth as he rubbed his hand up and down her back. If they didn't need oxygen they never would have stopped, Elizabeth was the first one to pull back.

She looked at him and smiled "Wow" she whispered.

He gave her another peck on the lips before turning his attention back to making breakfast.

After they ate breakfast Elizabeth went home and Jason went to pick up Lila.

He walked right into Windermere. "Daddy!" Lila yelled as she ran into his arms "I had fun with Aunt Emily and Uncle Nikolas, but I missed you" she said as she gave him a kiss.

"I missed you too munchkin"

"Did you and Lizzy have fun?" she questioned.

"Yes and she taught me how to make french toast"

"Oooh" Emily called out.

"No Em" Jason said shaking his head as he sat next to Emily and pulled Lila onto his lap.

"So now you can make me french toast for breakfast?" Lila asked excitedly.

Jason nodded as Emily told Lila to go find Nikolas.

"Sooo, what happened? Tell me everything!" Emily practically shouted.

Jason rolled his eyes at his sister before he said "Well I took her to the Metrocourt and we ran into Carly and Patrick which they had to put on a show that made Elizabeth very upset"

"Wait why would she get upset over them?" Emily asked confused.

"Patrick is the ex that she moved here for"

"Wow" Emily breathed.

"After they left she was fine"

"And you took her back to your place to get some right?" Emily asked smirking.

"Emily Quartermaine!" Jason said loudly and shook his head at her "Now you don't get to know anything else that happened"

"Sorry, please tell me" she begged grabbing his arm.

"We went for a walk and then to my place" Emily squealed "Just to watch a movie Em"

"Did you atleast kiss her?"

"I don't kiss and tell" Jason said smiling.

"Oh my God, I can't wait to call her!"

"She's probably sleeping after she spent the night with me" Jason teased.

"Jasonnnn" Emily screeched as Lila ran into the room.

"Daddy, can we hang out with Elizabeth today?" Lila asked.

"If she wants to"

"Why wouldn't she? Look at how cute we are" Lila said giggling.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Jason ran to Kelly's to pick up lunch for him, Lila and Elizabeth. Lila stayed with Elizabeth.

Lila climbed onto Elizabeth's lap and said "I am glad my daddy met you, but I miss my mommy"

"I'm sorry sweetheart" Elizabeth said as she gave her a hug.

"Would you like to see a picture of her?" Lila asked as she touched her face.

"If you want to show me, yes" Elizabeth answered.

Lila ran into her room and grabbed her photo album.

She opened the first page which was a picture of Robin and Jason in the hospital right after Lila was born. "There she is and thats me" Lila said pointing to both of them.

"She was very pretty just like you" Elizabeth told her.

"My daddy doesn't like when I miss my mommy, it makes him sad" she said as she flipped to another picture of Robin and her on Christmas morning when Lila looked about 2.

"He misses her too, he told me that you want to be a doctor like her" Elizabeth smiled at the smile those words brought to Lila's face.

Lila heard Jason put the key in the door and ran the photo album back into her room.

"Hey beautiful" he said as he saw Elizabeth sitting on the couch.

She smiled and got up to go help with him the food.

"Grilled cheese for an adorable munchkin" Jason said as he handed it to her "And a cheeseburger for a beautiful lady" he gave her a kiss on the cheek as he handed it to her.

"Daddy is Lizzy your girlfriend?" Lila asked smiling "Because normally boyfriend and girlfriends kiss like Aunt Emmy and Uncle Nik"

Jason and Elizabeth looked at each other, they weren't sure what they were and neither one wanted to answer Lila.

"Dadddy?" she said pressing her question.

"I don't know" he answered honestly "Elizabeth?"

"I don't know either, but I do like your daddy" She said as she smiled once she realized that answer had satisfied Lila.

After they ate Lila announced "I want to do something fun today Daddy"

"Like what babygirl?" He asked as he picked her up and spun her around.

"I don't know, can we show Elizabeth the pond?" she asked.

Jason thought about it for a minute, that was his and Lila's place and she knew it, but if she was ready to share their special spot so was he "Would you like to go with us Elizabeth?" he asked her and she smiled "I'd love to"

They drove for about 15 minutes until they got to this little cut out in the road and got out of the car.

"See that path?" Lila asked Elizabeth as she pointed to it.

"Yes"

"Follow us" Lila said as she latched on to Jason's hand.

Jason took Elizabeth by the hand and said "This is our thinking spot, not many people know it's out here"

It was a little pond with a few fish.

"Sometimes when we miss mommy we come here and talk to her" Lila said.

Elizabeth squeezed Jason's hand gently, because she knew he missed his wife.

Elizabeth felt out of place, she hardly knew them and here she was at their spot where they came when they missed their wife and mother. She couldn't believe what she was feeling for this man, she totally forgot about Patrick and was glad that he dumped her.

They sat down close to the pond with Lila on Jason's lap and Elizabeth to his right, he put his arm around her.

'Robin, did you send us this angel?' Jason asked her silently 'We miss you more and more everyday, and I know I only met Elizabeth 2 days ago, but she makes me feel good, like a piece of me is back' he sighed 'Lila really likes her and I am so glad' a tear ran down his face and before Lila or Liz saw he wiped it away 'I felt like I was falling apart and would never be able to see the light at the end of this tunnel, but I finally see it. Thank you, Robin'

He'd love and miss Robin for the rest of his life, but right now he loved the direction that his life was going.

He gave both Lila and Elizabeth a kiss on the head and held them tighter.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"She's out like a light" Jason announced as he took a seat next to Elizabeth on the couch.

"She is a cutie, Jason" Elizabeth smiled.

"Thank you" he blushed.

He wrapped his arm around her and asked "I feel like I've known you all my life, is that strange?"

"Not at all, because thats how I feel" she said smiling.

"Good" he said before he placed a small kiss on her lips "I've been thinking about what Lila asked us earlier, and I can tell that you are comfortable with us. Ok this is going to sound so high school, but would you like to be my girlfriend?"

Elizabeth looked so shocked and tried to say something, but nothing came out. She got up and walked right out. Jason didn't know what to do, but decided it would be best to follow after her.

"Elizabeth!" He called.

"What?" She asked as she held her door knob in her hand.

"Can you please come and talk to me?" Jason asked, feeling lost.

She followed him back to his place and took a seat on the couch "I can't move too fast, not again" she said as she placed her head into her hands "I like you Jason, but this is what happened with Patrick and you know how that turned out"

"That's fine, we can take this at whatever pace you want" He said as he touched her arm "If you feel like you need space, you take that step and let me know, if you want to be with us all day that's perfectly fine too" she smiled a slight smile at his words "And of course if you want to kiss me go right ahead" he blushed a little when he said that and she leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"So can I be your girlfriend and still have space if I need it without hurting you?" she asked as she moved closer to him.

"Anything so I can say that I have a beautiful, amazing, french toast making girlfriend" he smiled and held her hand.

"Jason, are you really this great?"

"Of course"

She laughed before saying "I am so glad Patrick dumped me, if he hadn't I never would have met you and Lila"

"Me too" Jason said as he sighed "Can I ask you about him?"

"Yeah, go ahead"

"Why did he have you move here and then break up with you?"

"He claimed he loved me, we never discussed either of us moving I just did it" she said shaking her head at herself "I guess he didn't want me here so he could have an affair with that Carly chick" a tear ran down her face and Jason wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer to him.

"He doesn't deserve you and don't be shocked, but Carly is my friend sometimes."

"Thank you" she said as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Don't thank me, you have helped me see the light at the end of the tunnel, Elizabeth" he said as he gave her a gentle kiss on the lips and held her in his strong arms.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

It was a few days later and Elizabeth was waiting for Emily to come over and have lunch with her. She was getting a few things ready when she heard a knock on the door.

"I'm coming, Emily hang on" She yelled.

She opened the door and saw Patrick standing there with a single rose in his hand.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Can I come in?" he asked looking nervous.

She moved to the side and let him in.

"Elizabeth, I made a mistake I never should have let you go" he handed her the rose "I love you"

"Patrick, you disgust me! I'm over you"

"Elizabeth, don't say that just give me another chance please. After all we have been through it can't just get thrown away like this." he said as he tried to take her hand in his.

"I am with someone else now, it's too late Patrick" she said as a tear ran down her cheek and she opened the door "Please leave"

"I don't want to leave, I want you in my arms Elizabeth"

"Patrick just stop, you said you didn't want me or a commitment so just go"

"I didn't mean it, Elizabeth. I love you more then anything" he said before he walked out the door.

She sank onto the couch and put her head in her hands just letting the tears fall.

Emily saw the door was open a crack and just walked in.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she rushed to Elizabeth's side "Do you want me to get Jason?"

"No no he can't see me like this" she said as she took a deep breath "I'm fine"

"What is it? Please tell me" Emily said.

"Patrick came by and said he wants me back"

"And you told him that you are in love with my brother, right?"

"I told him that he's too late and I'm with someone else" Elizabeth said feeling a little better.

"Good he's an ass that shouldn't have left you in the first place"

Elizabeth thought about all she put Patrick through trying to get over her ex and how she came to the conclusion that he was her rebound guy and even though she did love him, it was just as friends.

"I'm glad he did, because now I have Jason and Lila" Elizabeth said as she wiped her face.

"Yes let's talk about you and my brother!" Emily practically yelled "Did he tell you that before you he wasn't on a date in over a year and those relationships didn't last for more than two dates at the most"

Elizabeth wasn't sure what to say so Emily continued "You are very special to him Liz"

Elizabeth smiled "They are special to me too"

As they were eating lunch Elizabeth's phone went off, it was a text from Jason that read I miss you so much my beautiful girl. I cannot wait to see you tonight. Elizabeth had a huge smile on her face as she texted back I miss you too handsome. Can I pick the movie tonight and you can pick dinner? Pleaseee 3

"Hey, what's got you happy?" Emily asked, almost throwing herself across the table.

"Jason" Elizabeth said smirking.

"What did he say?" she pressed.

"None of your business" Elizabeth said as she stuck her tongue out at Emily.

"Oh come on" Emily rolled her eyes.

"He said he can't wait to get me in bed tonight" Elizabeth said trying not to laugh.

"He wouldn't say something like that" Emily huffed.

"Ok ok he said he misses me, that's all"

"And when are you going to see him?" Emily asked being noisy.

"Tonight, when he gets off work"

"Do you want me to take Lila so you guys can be alone?" Emily asked as she winked at her.

"No, I love spending time with both of them"

"But, you can't get some when she is around" she winked again.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes "Emily, the most we have done is kiss so get your head out of the gutter"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Elizabeth was laying on the couch reading a magazine when there was a sudden knock on the door, she got up and went to answer the door.

Jason was on the other side of the door and when she opened it he grabbed her and kissed her, rubbing his hand threw her hair as he wrestled her tongue with his. He pulled back and smiled at her "God, I missed you" he breathed.

"Hmm, I think I'm going to be away from you more often just so I can get that reaction again" Elizabeth said teasing.

"No way, I'm not going a full day without seeing you again" Jason said as he kissed her again.

"Where's Lila?" Elizabeth asked curious.

"Oh so you don't even want to see me" Jason said shaking his head "I left her next door, because I don't think she would have liked seeing me kiss you like that"

Elizabeth leaned in and gave him another kiss as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder "Put me down" she squeaked as she tugged on his shirt.

"No, I'm going to take you to see Lila" Jason laughed "Jason!" she yelled.

"What sweetheart?" he asked like he had no idea.

He put her down once they were in his living room.

Lila ran over and grabbed her hand "I have to show you something" she said as she dragged her into her bedroom.

She opened her closet and pulled out a pink puffy dress "Daddy said I can go with you and him to the Metrocourt sometime so Aunt Emmy bought me this dress, do you like it?" she asked smiling.

"It's very pretty Lila, now I have to get a pink dress so then your daddy will have to wear a pink tie" Elizabeth laughed at that thought, she hasn't seen him wear any color except black.

Lila thought that was funny too "He only likes the boringest color black" she said.

"This isn't going to be good" Lila commented after Jason announced that he was going to make spaghetti for dinner.

"Maybe daddy will surprise us" Elizabeth said as she thought 'Who am I kidding? Jason can't cook'

"Hey, can you little women give me any credit?" Jason called out.

"I was sticking up for you" Elizabeth said as she gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Ok, now I don't want your help so go home and take Lila with you and I'll call you when it's ready" Jason said seriously as he gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

Elizabeth was french braiding Lila's hair while they waited for Jason to call that dinner was ready.

"How much do you like my daddy?" Lila asked which surprised Elizabeth.

"Alot I'm glad I met both of you" Elizabeth replied smiling.

"Are you going to marry him?"

Elizabeth didn't know what to say but managed "That's something for the future not right now sweetie"

"I don't want you to get upset" Lila said as she turned to face her "I like that you're around and you make daddy happy and you can do different things with my hair that daddy doesn't know how to do, but I love my mommy and wish she'd come back. I don't want you to take her spot"

Elizabeth didn't know where this was coming from "Sweetie I will never take your mommy's spot. I know you love her and always will"

Tears formed in Lila's eyes and Elizabeth prayed Jason would call.

"Daddy is different since we met you. He used to be really sad and not talk to anyone except me, he would tell me different things about mommy and how much he missed her, but he hasn't done that since we met you" Lila said as she cried softly and moved onto Elizabeth's lap.

"Are you happy that I met you guys?" Elizabeth asked as she held the little girl in her arms.

"Yes! On our walk to the park when we met you I told daddy he needed a girlfriend and I meant it, but I hoped it would be someone nice like you and not an evil stepmom like you see on TV"

Elizabeth had to laugh, Lila was so mature for her age that it was adorable.

**Please keep reviewing. I love to hear your thoughts and opinions!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**I hope you are all enjoying this story.. I know alot of you were saying how mature Lila is and maybe I did make her a little too mature, but I wanted her independent like Robin and to be Jason's rock. Also it has been about a week and a half since they met and maybe they are moving a little quickly, I don't know. Please continue to review. I love here your thoughts, they are encouraging. Thank you and enjoy!**

Jason's spaghetti was pretty good which surprised both Lila and Elizabeth.

After they ate Jason gave Lila a bath and they all got into their pajamas to watch a movie. Lila wanted to watch the movie in Jason's room, which Elizabeth said was fine with her since it would involve laying in Jason's bed

Lila sat in between them and held Elizabeth's hand while she cuddled with Jason and he had his hand top of both of theirs. About 20 minutes into the movie Lila had fell asleep, Jason smiled at her a mouthed to Elizabeth that he would be right back as he picked Lila up to put her in her own room.

Elizabeth stretched out and stole the blanket, "Getting comfortable, huh?" Jason teased as he climbed into bed next to her and kissed her madly, moving his hand through her hair as he pressed his tongue against hers.

He laid back and pulled her into his arms and started to kiss her neck down to her shoulder. Having her there in his bed was torture, he just wanted to make love to her.

He gently pushed her down onto the bed and climbed on top of her, straddling her. He pressed his lips to hers and kissed her slowly moving his lips down to her neck and then her chest. She was loving every minute kissing him right back with just as much passion until she realized what he wanted.

She pulled away from him "No, Jason. I can't tonight. It's too soon" she was afraid he wouldn't care that she told him no and be mad, she was also afraid that if she did have sex with him that he would just use her and dump her.

He looked disappointed, but said "It's ok. I can wait as long as you want" he gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.

"I can just go home if you don't want to look at me right now" she said feeling embarrassed that she couldn't give her boyfriend what he wanted right now.

"No way missy" he said as he laid back down next to her and pulled her into his arms "Are you ok?" he asked seeing she looked upset.

"I just don't want you to be mad and I want to make you happy" she said quietly.

"I'd never be mad at you Lizzy" he said as he smiled because he used his daughter's nickname for her. "Just being able to call a beautiful woman like you my girlfriend makes me happy, hell even if you didn't want me kissing you I'd still be happy" Jason said smiling at her.

"I'd be stupid if I didn't let you kiss me" Elizabeth said as she laughed.

Jason found that as his cue to kiss her again, which he did and when he pulled away he asked "So Elizabeth will you stay the night with me in my arms?"

"I'd love to" she said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Here I go sounding like a high schooler again, but can we atleast make out?" Jason asked as his face turned bright red for asking such a silly question.

Elizabeth laughed but didn't answer with words as she turned to face him and pressed her lips against his, he moaned a little and started to wrestle her tongue with his.

Elizabeth was the first one to need air "I love this" she huffed before pressing her lips against his neck this time.

"I love being with you, having you in my bed. It's like a dream" he said trying to get his breathing back to normal.

He pressed his lips to hers and then sucked on her neck. She gave him one more peck on the lips before she cuddled up to him, her head was on his chest and she was holding both of his hands.

He loved how she felt in his arms and didn't want to ever let her go.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"No! Get away from me!" She screamed as he tried to take her pants off.

"Come on baby, I just want you" he said kissing her stomach "I thought you love me?"

"No, I hate you" she screamed kicking him "No, I loved someone who I thought was you, but I was wrong"

He slapped her across the face and finally got her pants off, he was going to slap her again.

Elizabeth woke up screaming and sweating "What's wrong?" Jason asked confused.

She looked around still horrified "It's ok, whatever it is you are safe" Jason said as he pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head.

"I just had a nightmare" she said, her voice shaking.

This was the first nightmare she has had since she moved to Port Charles.

"Can you tell me what it was about?" he said rubbing his hand through her hair, he loved how her hair felt.

"Just an ex" she said not really wanting to get into details.

"Patrick?" he asked.

"No, it was someone before him" she said as a tear ran down her face "Patrick actually helped me get over him"

"The way you screamed doesn't sound like he was a good person?" Jason asked more as a question.

"He wasn't, but can we talk about this later? I want to try and forget the nightmare" she said as she closed her eyes.

"Sure baby" he said as he kissed her on the head again.

"What time is it?" she asked as she yawned.

"Only 5am" Jason said hoping they would be able to go back to sleep, because he sure did love sleep.

"Oh, I'm sorry I woke you up. Maybe I should just go home, so you can sleep without any more interruptions"

"Don't be silly, it's not like you woke me up on purpose. Plus I don't want you going anywhere, I don't want you anywhere but my arms when you're scared"

"I feel like this is a dream Jason, how is this real?" she said as she rubbed her hand over his face.

"I didn't believe in fate or love at first sight or anything of that crap until I met you. I say it was fate that we met" he said as he gave her a gentle kiss "I feel so connected to you already Lizzy"

Listening to what he was telling her was amazing.

"I never met anyone that I was so comfortable with" she said as she laid her head on his chest.

"Can I tell you a secret?" he whispered in her ear.

"Sure!" she said eager to hear what he was going to tell her.

"It felt so good to fall asleep with you in my bed and my arms" he kissed her head "I was getting sick of falling asleep lonely and I was so glad when you said you'd stay with me, I could have jumped up and down."

"But of course you didn't show any emotion" she said wondering why he did that.

"I never do" he admitted.

"Why?" she asked.

"It's just part of who I am, ask anybody" he said as he placed his hand on her stomach.

"I don't know anybody" she said as she laughed.

"We will fix that, don't worry babe. Not long before you know everyone" he leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips and after he pulled back she yawned.

"Let's go back to sleep beautiful" he told her.

"I'm scared" she said as she squeezed his hand.

"Don't be, I'm here and nothing will happen I promise" he assured her as he pulled her closer and she drifted to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Today was the day of Jason and Elizabeth's 2nd date, he had it all planned out and couldn't wait.

Elizabeth was getting ready and remembered that Jason said not to worry about dressing up. She decided to wear a pink tank top, shorts and pink flip flops. She figured Jason would wear jeans and a black t shirt like normal.

Lila was staying with Monica and Alan since she hasn't seen them in a while and Jason planned to introduce Elizabeth to them if she wanted to go with him for breakfast.

Jason surprised her by bringing roses with him when he knocked at her door.

"Hey" he said smiling as he looked her up and down, taking in how good she looked in her short shorts and tank top.

Elizabeth laughed to herself at how she was right that he would be wearing a black t shirt and jeans. "Hey cutie" she said as she smiled at him.

He looked really nervous and she didn't know why "Here, these are for you" he smiled as he handed her the roses.

"Don't I get a kiss?" she asked teasingly

"Nah" he winked at her and she gave him a puppy dog face "Oh come here" he said as he pulled her into him and kissed her deeply.

"You look so beautiful" he breathed.

"Thank you hottie" she said as she winked at him and they kissed again.

He looked her up and down again she had long tan legs and her short shorts really showed them off "Those legs" he said as they parted from their kiss and he ran his hand up and down the front of her leg.

"Jason" she said as his lips moved to her neck.

"What?" he asked stopping.

"Come on" she said as she took his hand and led him to the couch "Are you in a hurry to leave?" she asked as she pushed him into the couch.

"Hell no" he answered as he pulled her onto his lap.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her mouth to his. Feeling her sitting in his lap like this, he didn't know how much more he could take without her knowing how bad he wanted her. He decided it was best that she wasn't sitting on his lap anymore, so he pushed her so she was laying on the couch and he climbed on top of her, straddling her.

Their lips crashed again and she ran her hand up and down his back as he ran his hand up and down her outer thigh.

Just as it started to really heat up his phone went off and he ignored it "Jason you better answer that what if Lila needs you"

He pulled it out and saw that it was Emily "It's Emily" he informed Elizabeth.

"You should answer it what if something is wrong"

He was so mad that Emily interrupted them, but he didn't want Elizabeth to know.

"What the hell do you want Em?" he answered his phone

"Oh gee, nice to hear from you too Jase"

"Is something wrong?"

"No"

He didn't say anything else to her and just hit 'end call'

"Sorry about that babe"

"It's ok" she said as she stood up.

"I think we should get going" she told him.

He was so disappointed, but he figured there was always later.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Double update today because being snowed in sucks and I really would like more reviews lol Hope you are all enjoying, if you have any suggestions let me hear them :) Thanks!**

He held her hand as they walked down the beach with a picnic basket in his other hand.

She smiled as she took in the scene around her. There weren't many people on the beach, which was a good thing.

"Where would you like to set up?" he asked almost in a whisper.

"How about over there?" she pointed to a darker secluded spot.

"Looks good, just like you"

She gave him a quick kiss before she took off with the blanket to set it up.

"No, I said I don't want any potato salad" she said as he tried to push the spoon into her mouth.

"I made it myself" he joked.

"Oh great, what else did you make?" she teased as she rolled her eyes.

"All of it"

She rolled her eye again "Oh my God!" she yelled almost jumping up "Guess what?"

"Are you ok?" he asked looking concerned.

"I forgot to tell you! I got a job!" she yelled.

"Where?" he asked even though he knew it was Kelly's since he put in a good word with Mike.

"Kelly's" she said with a huge smile on her face.

"That's great babe" he said as he brushed his lips against hers.

"You're not happy for me?" she asked wondering why he wouldn't be.

"What? Of course I am" he said holding her hand.

"You don't seem it"

"I just we won't get to spend as much time together"

"You said you work whenever you want so just work the same as me and it won't change much" she told him as she moved closer to him.

"Or I could just come and sit in Kelly's all day" he laughed.

"I think that would get boring" she teased as he gently pushed her back and kissed her.

"Can we pick up where we left off at the house?" he asked "I uhh I want to make love to you"

She just stared at him, she knew she wasn't ready to take that step, but didn't want to disappoint him again.

He looked at her questionably waiting for her to answer "Elizabeth, it's ok to say no. I can wait, I just want it to be special"

She just couldn't find the right words "Talk to me, please" he told her.

"I'm not ready yet, and it's not because of you. I'm scared and that's not because of you either. It was my nightmare. My ex was really abusive sexually and otherwise. I just don't want to force it and regret it."

"I'm so sorry" he said as he pulled her into his arms "I will never pressure you to do anything you don't want, I promise" he wanted to help her, but he felt so helpless "Tell me everything, if you want to I will listen"

"I don't want you feeling sorry for me"

"Ok" he said nodding for her to continue.

"I started dating this guy. Everyone warned me about him, but I didn't listen. He was really good to me at first, but then he got controlling and when I wouldn't do what he wanted me to he'd umm he'd hit me. It just kept getting worse, name calling, punching. I was afraid to leave though. I loved him or at least I thought I did. I only stayed because I was afraid he would try to kill me if I left, I didn't want anything to do with him though and that's when he started forcing sex." Tears started to fall down her face "It was ridiculous, but then I met Patrick and he helped me get away and I thought everything was going to be ok. It turns out Patrick wasn't who I thought he was either" she laid her head on his shoulder "I'm surprised I let myself get into a relationship with you after all I've been through, but you are so different. I trust you, Jason I think you are who I've been searching for my whole life" she leaned in and place a gentle kiss on his lips.

He couldn't believe that she actually just poured her heart out to him "You don't ever have to worry about anything else happening, I will protect you. I'm not going anywhere."

They held each other and made out for a long time before deciding to go home and get sleep before going to the Quartermaines for breakfast.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Elizabeth yawned and rolled over at the sound of Jason's alarm going off. It was 8am. He didn't even move from the sound of the alarm.

"Jason?" she shook him gently, but no response. She wasn't sure what time he had told his parents they would be there for breakfast, but she assumed they didn't have time to be sleeping through the alarm.

She called his name and shook him again he stirred a little, but still no response. She decided to kiss him to try and wake him up.

His eye flew open when her lips brushed against his "Good morning to you too" he smiled.

"I didn't know how else to wake you" she giggled "You were in a very deep sleep"

"I always am" he said not surprised at all.

He pulled her closer to him and gave her another kiss.

"What time do we have to be at your parents?" she asked hoping she didn't have to get ready yet.

"10" he answered yawning.

"Good, because I want more time to do this" she pressed her lips against his waiting until he parted his lips so she could slip her tongue inside.

He loved how she took charge and as much as he loved kissing her and holding her it was so difficult to hold back, all he wanted was to have her right there, but he knew after she opened up to him about her past that he had to wait until she was ready.

He pulled her on top of himself and she was straddling him. He kissed her neck as she rubbed her hands up his chest. She kissed his lips and worked her way down his neck to his chest. He could feel it in his groin and knew he couldn't be this close to her.

"I think we should get ready" he suggested as he rolled over so he was on top of her and gave her a quick kiss before getting up.

He went straight into the bathroom. Elizabeth was confused, but didn't worry about it. "I'll go get a shower" she called as she walked out.

They were in the car on their way to the Quartermaine mansion when Jason decided it was best to warn Lizzy about his parents. "I need to warn you, my mom is going to tell you how glad she is that I met you and blah blah blah" he chuckled "My dad is going to press a million questions on you and he will either love you or hate you"

"Lila already warned me" she laughed when he just shook his head "Oh and Emily said she might stop by"

Jason loved his sister very much, but he didn't need or want her interfering in front of their parents.

"I hope not" he breathed.

"It's ok if she does, I'm sure your parents know how pushy and outspoken she is" she said knowing that Jason was nervous enough, that he didn't need to add Emily to the mix.

Jason held Lizzy's hand as they walked into the Quartermaine's. Lila was the first one to greet them.

"Daddy!" she yelled as always and ran into his arms "Gramma is waiting for you" she said as she leaned over and gave Elizabeth a kiss which made Liz smile.

"Well I'm here now she doesn't need to wait any longer" he said as he placed a kiss on her cheek before setting her on her feet.

He took Elizabeth's hand back into his and followed Lila into the living room.

"Jason" Monica called out as she came over to him and gave him a hug and a kiss.

"Mom, this is my girlfriend Elizabeth" he said smiling and Monica could tell that she made him happy.

"Nice to meet you" Monica said as she gave her a hug "Lila told us lots about you"

"Alan can't wait to meet you" Monica told her as they walked into the dining room where he was sitting.

Jason walked over to his father and gave him a hug "Dad, this is Elizabeth my girlfriend"

"Nice to finally meet you Lizzy" he chuckled at the look on Elizabeth's face when he called her the nickname Jason and Lila use "That's the name squirt uses for you"

"I know and it seems everyone else is picking up on it, which is fine" she smiled as she nudged Jason.

She looked around the room and saw a few pictures of Jason and Robin, some with Lila and some without.

Lila sat in between Elizabeth and Jason with Monica and Alan on the other side of the table.

Alan looked up at Elizabeth "So how did you and my son meet?" he asked.

Before Elizabeth could speak Lila was answering "I met her first. She was crying in the park and went for ice cream with us, then daddy took her to dinner and she became his girlfriend"

"Thank you Lila" Liz said laughing.

Lila decided to hold Jason's hand while she asked her question, because she knew he could get mad at her "Daddy, do you love Lizzy?" Lila asked smiling at him. He looked at her so shocked and didn't know what to say, how could his own daughter put him in the position not only in front of Elizabeth, but his parents also.

"Heading in that direction" Jason said as he started to sweat.

Monica saw that made her son uncomfortable so she decided to question Elizabeth "How long have you lived here for?"

"About 6 weeks"

"Weeks? Wow" Alan said "Why are you dating my son?" it was a ridiculous question, but he was curious of her answer.

"Why am I dating Jason? He is a very good man and father" she said as she took his hand "I think he is who I have been searching for. He makes me happy and I hope I do the same for him"

Quietly Jason said "Of course you do"

"Good answer" Alan said as he smiled at her. He liked Jason's girlfriend, she seemed like a good girl that made Lila and Jason both happy.

Monica liked her too. She had worried that after Robin died Jason wouldn't find another woman. She just wanted her son happy, she didn't care who he ended up with just so it wasn't Carly.

**Enjoy and please review! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Grab the box of tissues! you will need them for this chapter.**

2 weeks later... Elizabeth had started her new job, where she was now and was loving it and Lila was at daycare, Jason decided this was the perfect time to go do something he really needed to do.

Jason pulled off the road into the same spot he had that day they brought Elizabeth here.

He walked down the narrow path, towards the pond and took a seat on a piece of log.

"Hey Robin" he said to no one as he looked at the pond.

"We miss you so much baby" he pulled out the picture of her and Lila that he kept in his wallet at all times and held it to his chest.

He couldn't really get the words out, but he knew he didn't just come there to cry.

"Lila is getting so big, she's almost 7" he sighed before continuing "She looks and acts just like you, I sure got my mini R"

"She still says how she wants to be a doctor like you, I plan on buying her a real stethoscope for her birthday" Jason couldn't hold in his tears any longer, they poured out and he didn't care because he knew no one was watching.

He still felt like some how it was his fault that Robin passed away.

"I love you Robin so much and always will, but I have to ask well actually tell you something" he took a deep breath before continuing "That girl Elizabeth is really something else, I think I'm falling for her"

He rubbed his face with his hands before looking up at the sky "Robin, is that ok? I can't be with someone you don't approve of for me and our daughter" more tears fell "Lila really likes her, so does Emily and my parents" he got up and walked over closer to the pond "I thought I'd never be happy again after I lost you, but she makes me happy, she makes me see the world in a different light that I never thought I'd see again"

"Robin, I love her, I love Elizabeth. Please send me some type of sign so I know it's ok with you"

R_obin was standing behind him, smiling as he asked for her approval. She placed a butterfly on his arm as she took him by the hand._

Jason could feel her presence and saw the butterfly "Thank you Robin. I promise I won't mess this up. I love you…forever"

_"I love you too...forever" Robin whispered in his ear and gave him a peck on the cheek._

_She knew that Jason and Elizabeth both needed each other and knew it was the right thing to send them together. She was glad to finally see him happy, no way did she want him grieving over her and missing out on life._

Jason stood there looking around for a few moments before he decided it was time to leave.

He smiled as he walked away knowing this was just about the start of his new life, he just needed approval from mini R.

**Another double update lol but no expect another for a while! I hope you are enjoying this story so far. Please continue to review!.. Whoever can figure out how Robin died, (which will be revealed sooner or later ) will get to give me an idea or conversation or storyline or something like that and I will put it in the story.. Have fun :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Jason picked up Lila from daycare and decided to take her straight home so he could talk to her.

"Look what I made you" she said showing him a picture she had painted "And I made this one for Lizzy" she said smiling.

Jason sat down on the couch and said "Come here baby, I have to talk to you about something" as he reached his hands out to her.

She sat on his lap "What's wrong daddy?" she asked looking at him.

"Nothing is wrong sweetie." he reassured her "Do you like Elizabeth?" he asked.

"Yes I do daddy, she is very nice" Lila said as she hugged her father.

"Do you like how much time she spends with us?"

"Yeah, you get boring sometimes" Lila said smirking at him.

"Hey!" Jason teased.

"Plus you suck at doing my hair, so when Lizzy is here in the morning it's nice" she said as she stuck her tongue out.

That was it, Jason was tickling her all over and she was yelling and laughing.

After they calmed down he looked at her and said "I love Lizzy and I want to tell her, is that ok?"

"Daddy, I already knew that. You look at her like Uncle Nikolas looks at Aunt Emmy" Lila said shaking her head.

"You are way too smart"

"Lizzy is going to be really happy"

Jason was so nervous, he was afraid that she would get scared or mad and leave once he told her how he feels.

He didn't want to give her any clues to what he had up his sleeve. So he just invited her over like normal, to be together and play games or watch a movie.

She knocked on the door and Jason went to answer it, he was shaking.

She was carrying a bag of food from Kelly's. Jason didn't even say anything, he just took the bag off of her and placed it on the table, then he grabbed her and pressed his lips to hers.

Their tongues were wrestling and he held her body against his, rubbing his hand threw her hair and down her back. He was the one to pull away first "How was work?" he asked smiling at her.

"Great, I love it there" she said before she gave him another kiss "Do you know Georgie that works there?"

"Yeah, she's Lila's aunt" he said and then informed her that Georgie and Robin were cousins but raised as sisters.

"What's in the bag?" Lila asked climbing onto the chair to peek inside while Jason and Elizabeth were kissing.

Elizabeth pulled away from their kiss so she could go help Lila "Your favorite"

"Grilled cheese?" Lila asked excitedly.

"Yep" she said as she pulled the container out of the bag.

Jason came over and placed a kiss on her neck "You didn't have to bring us food" he whispered in her ear.

"I know, but I figured I'd be a good girlfriend and feed you for a change" she said as she gave him a quick kiss on the lips. He went over and grabbed the bag like he was starving "I got you a cheeseburger and fries"

"Thank you" he said smiling 'She is so amazing' he thought as he smiled to himself.

"Oh and I didn't forget your barbecue sauce" she announced as she pulled it out of the bag.

"You are the best" he said as he gave her a kiss.

"What about me?" Lila asked with a puppy dog face.

Jason tickled her and said "You're the best too"

**I finally reached 100 reviews! Thank you! **

**and don't forget to...**

**Review, review, review some more!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"Nooo, no way! You cheated!" Jason said as he threw his hands up in the air.

"How could I cheat at Candyland?" Elizabeth said laughing.

"You tell me, cheater" he said as he tickled her sides, resisting the urge to tell her how he feels right there, but he knew he had to wait until Lila was in bed incase she got mad and left.

She was laughing "Stop stop" she called out. He stopped and she said "Stop being a sore loser and except that Lila is about to beat you too"

Lila stuck out her tongue "Yeah daddy, you don't know how to play"

"I'll tickle you next" he threatened her, before he could Elizabeth surprised him and kissed him, nibbling gently on his lip.

"I won 2nd" Lila announced, breaking up their kiss and resulting in Jason tickling her.

"Time for bed" he said as he swiftly picked her up and carried her into the bathroom.

"Baby, I'm gonna go get a shower" Liz called to him.

"Daddy, when are you going to tell Lizzy that you love her?" she asked as she pulled him down to lay in bed with her.

"When she comes back over, I don't want to scare her though" he said as he wrapped his big arm around her tiny body.

"Daddy, tell me you love me" she said smiling at him.

He was confused, but did as he was told "I love you babygirl" he said as he placed a kiss on her cheek.

"See daddy, I'm not scared. Why would Lizzy be scared?"

He didn't know how to explain this to his daughter "Woman can be silly sometimes. Maybe she doesn't love me. Maybe she does love me, I don't know and I won't know until you go to sleep and I talk to her" he said getting nervous again.

"Ok daddy and in the morning I want to know everything that she says" she said smiling before laying her head against his chest.

Cuddling with his little girl put him at ease and as she was drifting off he texted Liz to come back over in 10 minutes.

Jason took a quick shower and put on a grey tshirt and black pj bottoms.

He opened the door to look for any sign of Liz coming back over, but there was none so he went and knocked on her door.

She opened it standing in boy shorts and a tank top. 'Get it together Morgan' Jason said to himself before taking her hand and saying "Are you ready?"

"Are we going on a date in our pjs?" she teased thinking 'Damn he looks so good in grey'

She was sitting on his lap flipping through the tv channels. He held her close and kissed her shoulder up to her neck. She dropped the remote and turned to face him, pressing her lips against him until they were in a full blown kiss.

He knew his moment was coming soon and hoped he could get the words out.

"Jason" she moaned as he kissed her neck.

He kissed up to her ear and took a moment to nibble on it before whispering "I love you Elizabeth"

She couldn't believe what she just heard, she couldn't get any words out and just stared at him.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

No answer.

"Elizabeth?"

Still no answer.

"Elizabeth! Hello? Are you ok?" he said almost yelling.

"Uh oh um I'm fine" she said as she ran her hand from her forehead down her face.

"Did you hear what I said?" he asked not sure of what would happen next.

"Yes, I just don't know what to say"

"You don't have to say it back if you're not ready"

"I wasn't expecting this, I didn't think you'd be ready" she sighed "I'm falling for you, I am"

"Good" he said, damn it he thought to himself.

"I am going to go home and not because I'm mad or upset, it's because I think we need some time apart and I need to think" she said as she gave him a quick kiss on the lips and walked out the door.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**I made you wait long enough for an update because I wrote this chapter a different way and decided I wasn't getting any where, so I had to rewrite it. Hope you enjoy! Please review! :)**

**Elizabeth**

Elizabeth locked her door and then sat down on her couch and let the tears fall. She couldn't believe that Jason told her that he loves her. She didn't think this would happen, at least not for a while yet. She does love him, or at least she thinks she does. Why couldn't she say it back? She cried and thought, 'I can't lose him; this can't get messed up again.'

**Jason**

He couldn't believe he fucked this up. She hated him now.

He knew he had to be gentle with her, but he thought she was ready to hear it.

Why couldn't she had just said it back so that they could be happy.

He was so mad at himself, he couldn't hurt her he thought. He picked up the remote and threw it across the room as tears started to fall down his face.

Jason looked at the clock and realized he had been sitting there for over 3 hours hoping Elizabeth would come back, but she didn't; he decided it was time to head to bed.

* * *

It had been 4 days since Jason told Elizabeth that he loved her and she was acting very distant, he was going back into his depression and Lila could see something was wrong , but she didn't know why.

When she did talk to him, he didn't even know what to say. Everytime he asked her to come over she denied saying she was tired from work. He knew he could never open up to anyone else just to get his heart broken again.

* * *

Lila went to ride the horses with Emily and Nikolas, while Jason went to work and then for a beer with Spinelli.

"Stone cold, are you ok?" Spinelli asked him concerned for his friend.

"No" Jason answered honestly shrugging his shoulders and taking a sip of his beer.

"What is wrong with Fair Elizabeth?" (Spinelli had met her a few times when he went into Kelly's to see Georgie)

"I fucking told her that I love her" he took another sip of his beer "I fucked up royally and I don't know what I'm supposed to do!" he yelled as he slammed his fist off the table.

"No need to be in distress over the situation, I'm sure we can fix this with some flowers"

"Giving her flowers that will die in a few days isn't going to make her want to be with me"

"Make her communicate her feelings with you"

Jason didn't say anything, because he knew if he did that he'd end up yelling at Spinelli.

* * *

When he went home he thought about what Spinelli said and knew what he had to do, but decided that if he wanted to get his feelings out he had to write them down since he wasn't good with words.

He grabbed a pen and wrote My beautiful Elizabeth, I didn't mean to scare you. I really don't want to lose you, I can't lose you. I care about you too much for that to happen.

I will wait for you as long as I have to, I love you and I'm not afraid to tell you even if you don't feel the same yet.

Please forgive me and give me another chance.

Love, Jason.

He folded it and went to order a dozen red roses to symbolize his love for her, he also had them attach his note and sent it over to her at Kelly's.

* * *

Elizabeth was waiting on a table when the delivery guy brought the flowers in and walked up to the counter. He told Georgie who he was looking for and she called Elizabeth to come over to the counter. Elizabeth was shocked, she sat down and looked at the envelope it read From your man, Jason. A big smile came to her face as she opened it. She read the note that he had written to her and a tear rolled down her cheek. She realized how much she must have hurt him and knew that wasn't fair of her.

She knew she had to go talk to him. She asked Mike if she could leave early and he told her to go.

As she headed towards the door she saw Jason walk in and smiled at him.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

As she headed towards the door she saw Jason walk in and smiled at him. Elizabeth ran over to him and grabbed him by the hand pulling him outside for some privacy. Once the door shut behind them she pressed her lips against his, he ran his hand through her hair and down her back 'God I missed this' he thought as his tongue wrestled hers.

Jason was the first to pull away "I missed this, I missed you. So much"

"I missed you too" Elizabeth said as she placed a gentle kiss on his lips "I'm sorry I ran away, I got scared"

"Elizabeth, I do want to talk about this but you don't need to say you're sorry" he said as he pulled a chair out and sat down, pulling her onto his lap.

"I just don't want to lose you, Jason"

"You won't lose me, Lizzy" he said as he kissed her on the forehead "I can wait as long as you need to take the next step"

"When you said that you loved me I wasn't expecting that so soon, I wasn't ready." Elizabeth said as she laid her head against his.

"Maybe I should have waited, but I just wanted you to know how special you are to me. I'm sorry I scared you"

"Can we go back to your place and talk about this in private?" Elizabeth asked him.

They went back to Jason's and sat on the couch where Elizabeth would open up to him about why she was scared.

"I got scared, because with my ex once I said I loved him everything went downhill" Elizabeth said as she held Jason's hand "I can't go through all that again. I won't make it" a tear ran down her face.

"Elizabeth, I am not him. Don't worry" he said as he wiped her tears away "Nothing will happen"

"Jason! I know you're nothing like him at all, but I don't know. I'm sorry. I really was happy when you said you loved me, I was just shocked. I won't leave again, I promise." she gave him a kiss on the lips that intensified quickly before Elizabeth pulled away "You are probably going to get sick of me" she said as she chuckled.

"No way, I could never get sick of you" He said as he pulled her onto his lap, and kissed her neck.

"Where's Lila?" she asked trying to lighten the mood.

"You only care about her" he said shaking his head and laughing.

"So not true" she said giving him a kiss on the lips.

"She's" *kiss* "At" *long kiss* "Emily's" Jason breathed out in between kisses before sliding her off his lap and standing up.

He took her by the hand and said "Come on, I want to show you something"

While holding her hand he took her down to the parking garage.

"Where are we going?" Elizabeth asked confused.

"I wanted to show you this" Jason answered motioning to his motorcycle.

"Is it your's?" she asked as her eyes widened.

"Yeah, do you like it?"

"I love it" she said smiling, Elizabeth had always wanted to ride on a motorcycle.

"Will you go for a ride with me?"

"Yes!" Elizabeth said as she jumped up and down and gave him a peck on the lips.

Jason chuckled as he handed her a helmet and swung his leg over his bike.

"Now put your arms around my waist and you can squeeze as hard as you want to, I won't break" he said as he turned around he make sure she was ok "Lean into the turns too"

"Just go slow at first until I get used to it and I'll be fine" she gave him a kiss on the back on the neck and wrapped her arms around his waist, letting him know she was ready to go.

He went really slow for a few minutes until he could tell that she was relaxed, then he started going faster.

He drove for miles just letting the wind blow in their faces. Finally he pulled over in front of Kelly's, where their night together started.

"How did you like that?" he asked her as he got off the bike.

"I loved it!" she practically yelled while smiling.

"Where would you like to go now?"

"I don't care, just so I'm with you"

"Should we get Lila?"

"Yes, I miss her so much"

They went back to Jason's and switched to his car before going to pick up Lila.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**So sorry this update took so long, but I just got stuck and wasn't sure where to take this next. I think I got it figured out now, but any ideas would be great :) Thanks, I hope you enjoy and please review (reviews really help)**

A few weeks later Elizabeth was working her shift at Kelly's when Patrick walked in, he sat at the table that she was assigned to wait on. She felt sick to her stomach when she saw him.

"What can I get you?" she asked acting like she didn't even know him.

"Hello Elizabeth. How are you?" Patrick said ignoring her question.

"Really good, actually. Yourself?" she asked after taking a deep breath.

"Good" he asked giving her his dimple smile "Are you really ok?"

"Yes, since I met Jason and Lila my life has a lot better" she took a seat "Thank you for being there for me when I needed you though"

"You're welcome" he said as his heart broke at hearing how Jason made her happy, he wanted to be that guy.

Patrick gave her his order and the rest of her shift went on like normal.

She couldn't wait to get off and go to play her rematch of 'Go Fish' with Lila she thought as she looked at the clock and saw she had an hour left on her shift.

"She's out like a light" Elizabeth said as she came out of Lila's bedroom, Lila had requested she tuck her in tonight.

They had their rematch of Go Fish which again Elizabeth won, then they talked about what they were going to buy when they went shopping the next day.

"Finally" he said with a laugh as he motioned for her to sit on his lap.

She had been spending lots of time at Jason's and most of her stuff was there, since it was easier than going home.

She sat on his lap and put her feet up on the couch.

"How was your day?" he asked her as he placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Pretty good, even though Patrick stopped by"

"What did he want?"

"Oh just some chicken tenders and fries" she teased.

Jason rolled his eyes and said "That's not what I meant Miss Silly"

"Oh he just asked how I was, nothing exciting" she laughed as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Good, silly" she pressed her lips against his and slipped her tongue in.

"I love you" he whispered in her ear, as she smiled and said "I know" she was still afraid to tell him that she loved him and they hadn't made love yet.

Elizabeth was still having nightmares, which scared Jason because he just wanted her to feel safe. She never wanted to talk about them. Jason knew he was getting closer to having her talk about them, but wasn't sure how much longer it would take.

Tonight was one of the worst nightmares she has had in a long time. Jason had her in his arms and was telling her it was ok in a matter of seconds. "Jason, he's out there" she said as tears ran down her face "He broke down the door, he has a knife"

"Baby it's ok, no one is out there. You're safe" he said as he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Ca- can you go check?"

"If it will make you feel better of course" he said as he got out of bed and walked into the living room, which the bedroom was set off of.

He checked and made sure the door was locked and it was. He went back into the bedroom and told Elizabeth that everything was fine.

They cuddled and fell back to sleep.

But what they didn't know was that the dark haired ex from Elizabeth's nightmares were watching them.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

"She's been spending a lot of time with that Morgan"

"Well that is going to change soon" the dark haired man said.

"What's our next move?" his friend asked

"Nothing, we just need to keep an eye on her. I want to make sure she gets closer with Jason before I step in"

"Here they come" the friend said before they slipped out the side door of Kelly's before they were seen.

* * *

"Last ice cream before school starts" Jason told Lila.

"Daddy, can't you homeschool me? I want to be with you and Lizzy all the time not a stupid teacher" Lila said whining.

"Lila, you love school and learning. Remember what day the first day of school is this year?" Jason said as he wondered how he was going to deal with this.

"My birthday!" Lila said excitedly "Even though I hate school"

"Yes and if you want to have a party, you need to go to school"

"Will you make me a brownie cake?" Lila questioned Elizabeth.

"I could see if I could pull that off"

"That sounds really good" Jason said as he kissed her.

"Better than kissing me?" she whispered in his ear.

"No way beautiful"

* * *

"Michael!" Lila yelled as she ran to hug her older cousin.

Carly was standing there glaring at Elizabeth as she was finishing fixing a few decorations.

Jason walked over to her and said "Carly, what's your problem?"

"Just looking at that over there"

"Why? Why can't you let me be happy?" Jason asked as he crossed his arms.

"Oh Jason, I do want you happy but I just don't think shes the one thats going to make you happy" Carly said as she touched his arm.

"She makes me happy like Robin did" Jason said as he started to walk away "Don't forget this party is for Lila, so behave"

Jason walked over to Elizabeth and placed a big kiss on her, just trying to annoy Carly.

"Eww" They heard from behind them and both knew it was Emily.

Elizabeth broke away from the kiss, turning to see Emily.

"Em!" she yelled like she hasn't seen her in years and gave her a hug.

Emily gave her a hug back before laughing and saying "Don't go back to sucking face with my brother"

Jason purposely leaned in a gave Elizabeth another kiss on the lips.

"Jason, you're so gross" Emily said as she swatted him away.

* * *

All the guests arrived and Jason just prayed they could get through the day without Carly causing trouble.

Lila couldn't wait to have some brownie cake. She made sure all of her guests knew Elizabeth made it, which caused Carly to roll her eyes and refuse a piece. Carly got even more pissed off when she found out that her ex-husband Sonny was now good friends with Elizabeth and helped her plan the party.

As the guests started to leave Carly made sure she stayed and kept her eye on Elizabeth. Liz was good at ignoring her glares, until Lila asked if Michael could stay the night. Carly stared down Elizabeth and told Lila no.

Elizabeth was just about to blow up at Carly when Jason placed a kiss on her and pulled her into the next room.

"Babe, just ignore Carly. I am going to get rid of her"

"But Jason, Lila should be able to have a sleepover with her cousin. I don't want her to be disappointed because of Carly's hatred for me"

Jason placed a longer kiss on her lips before saying "You are our family now and you're not going anywhere. Don't worry about Carly"

Sonny took care of Carly and promised Lila that she could stay over his house the next day with Michael, which she was thrilled about and Jason was going to take that opportunity to take Elizabeth out and spend some alone time with her.

**Sorry it took so long for this update. I really hope to get writing more and updating faster.**

**Please review**

**and**

**PLEASE**** answer this question: How evil should Carly be? **


End file.
